


stink mobile

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Raina sort of hates Skye's van, and sort of doesn't.
Relationships: Raina/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	stink mobile

Raina’s grandmother promised her great things, promised her a bright future, promised her angels. Promised her she’d be one herself.

Whatever sense of premonition her grandmother had, it was painfully off.

At no point had she mentioned living in a van with another woman without a family or a proper place to call home.

Skye’s hacking could make them money, but the damned woman was an idealist. Raina hated how delighted she was with that. Or pretended to hate it, anyway, because Skye scrunched her nose up too adorably when she told her so.

“Does hacking come with vacation days?”she asked.

There was a scam she really wanted to pull that Skye had vetoed - and then kissed the pout off her face until Raina had relented - so she really deserved a vacation, as far as she was concerned.

She closed her laptop and raised a questioning eyebrow.“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, wherever,”Raina said.“The stink mobile has wheels, doesn’t it?”

“I’d prefer if you stopped calling our home a stink mobile.”

Home.  _ Our. _

Raina smiled, warmth blooming in her chest.

“I’d prefer if it didn’t stink,”she quipped.

Skye chuckled.“How about a road trip?”


End file.
